5 Years After
by CureFanficMakeReader
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfiction so please be nice :3
1. Chapter 1

**_This_ my 1st fanfiction so sorry about my spelling but be nice please? Oh and there's somethig you must not like about this fanfiction because she is not the same Akira Kogami (and by that I mean no swears,anger,nothing) Please forgive me if you hate T_T but if you like :3**

**I do not own the cherecter's and/or trh anime P.S rated T just in case**

* * *

_5 years since she last seen her parents ... _

_5 years since she last heard the people called her 'Akira-Sama' ..._

_5 years since she last had her anger..._

_and..._

_5 years since she last seen him._..'_Minoro Shiraishi'_

**_Well that is what the last 5 years of Akira Kogami..._**

* * *

Akira is now 18 years old now and her personality changed along with her apperices,she has grown her salmon pink hair till it has reached half her waist and her golden yellow eyes grow brighter and innocent ,including her voice exsept its more brighter and innocent and her height has grown 5 centimeter for the past 5 years. She is also now a poor striet girl who romes all aroud city to city. She also tried to find a job whicec she does not mess up and get fired multiple times,she even tried to offer to be a maid to athour people and thier household. And now she is now a maid in the Nakada resedinse in Shibuya.

Its has been a 1 mouth she's has been a maid and she's happy with it until they have replaced her with a 15 year old, young maiden and kicked akira out (in anime literly she's flying in the AIR! XD)

3 mouths has past and the leftover money is runing out so she left her aparment and find athour household's. And there she found a femillier name on one of the the biggest household she have found...

The name on that household is the "The Shiraishi Resedinse ?..." Said Akira.

* * *

**Well that's all folk's Hope you like it If you dont like it dont post bad commentary please! Ps. Sorry for the short beginng of this chapter T_T **

**:3 CureFanficMakeReader .**


	2. Minoro's New Maid Akira-Chan!

"The Shiraishi Resindense ?" she was confused of the name of the house that sounded familler, her mind was going into the past 5 year's but then she stop that part from going into her mind and focused on offering her services to this household and become a maid here. Also in the middle of the night and in a stormy wether

_**Akira's POV**_

I knocked the door and hopeing this place is worth being a maid here not like the last one even if I was happy there.

'knock knock'"Hello? Is anybody home? My is Akira Kogami and I like to be a maid here." I said in a cheerful and innocent voice like i always do now even in the stormy rain."Hello?" 'knock knock' ... "I think nobody's home now I should ask later in the moring ."

I started to walk down mini staircase in the stormy rain and frowned until someone shout somewere behind the door saying "hey coming,coming WO-AH!" BOOM! CRASH!,ect I gussed this guy fell down the stairs when he was on his way down from it but beside's that the voice sound's ... familler as well.

I can hear him say ouch multiple times as he reach the door handle. I ran up the mini stairs and stand front of the door . When the door opened and hit my face because it was a outdoor door instead of indoor . Man I always got used to indoor doors in every household but I think not for every household Ouch I let out of my mouth

"Oh Man ar-are you alrig- Akira?" I was shock to hear that someone reconize me or did they just heard me from upstairs. When I looked up I was more shocked to see the person infront of me "Minoro Shiraishi!" I shout in shock in my innocent squeaky voice.

_**Minoro's POV **_

I was in the Master Bedroom reading a book my hair has grown 5 inces,like anyone notices but I have grown 20 cm taller for the past 5 years after they have finished the show Lucky Channel and Akira... I cant seem to move on with that for some reason I cant get her out of my mind even after what happened last time 5 years ago and now who khow's were is she,beside's that I have been working to be a famous idol to show Akira that even me can be I can be an idol.

It was 11:20 in the middle of a stormy night and I was reading a book called 'Be With You' yes I am intrisisted in love novel's so what not like anyone khown's. I was going to doze off on my bed head into a dreamland after reading but then I heard someone knock on my door I did not expect any visiters and/or guesses.

I got up my bed almost falling down on the floor but able to walk ahead and got down the stairs slowly but then I hear the person said mostly like a young teenage girl with a innocent and cheerful voice "Hello?" she knock's then "I think nobody's home now I should ask later in the moring ." when I heard that I got worried because of the stormy wheter so I yelled "hey coming,coming WO-AH!" I fell down the stairs and then my glass vase that has crashed and then hit the book causeing it to fall down luckily not on me.

I head to the door repeating ouch countless of times leaving the mess I just made eh.. I can clean it up after.

When I opened the door it hit the girl's face I was shock a little when it hit her.I head to her and said "Oh Man ar-are you alrig- Akira?" then I realized who I was talking to but who known's it could be her but still did Akira had long hair like this I don't think then she raised her head her face look's like Akira.I thought it was not true but then she shouted in an innocent squeaky voice "Minoro Shiraishi!" then it hit me she **IS** Akira Kogami

_**My/Normal POV**_

Both of them are paralyzed and shocked to each other were quiet and paralyzed for minutes until the storm got bigger and made Akira scared and ran inside past Minoro then she accidentally step on the glass and trip on the fallen bookcase that made her while in pain grabing her foot which step on the broken glass vase. Minoro luckily wearing hard slippers with bunny head's (Cute!) head toward's Akira thinking 'IS SHE STUPID'

Feeling worried Minoro shouted in a loud angry tone "AKIRA-SAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" He expected her to shout back at him but she replied in a soft innocent voice "I'm sorry I was not thinking straight at the time because of the storm outside. I am so sorry" He was shock to hear her reply that he thought she was acting so he shouted again"DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL INNOCENT OKEY WHY ARE YOU DOING HERE AN-"He stop shouting when he saw tears ran down her face,he reach his hand to Akira's shoulder but then she try to get up with her bleeding hurt foot ,he quickly stop her from getting her foot near the ground. Minoro ask with a soft voice worried "Hey what are you trying to do?"She replied with the same voice "I'm going outside so I can find a different household to offer to be a maid in" Shock to hear her reply 'A maid?' "Wait do you mean you were going to offer to be a maid here?"he asked."Well yeah I thought you did not need that because I think you already have a butler or something "After that Minoro Picked her up and carry her up the stair's to get some bandenge's in the second room. It made her shocked.

_**Akira's POV**_

It was silent for a few minutes after hes done bandage my foot then he went to the door but before leaving he turned around and said "You can be a maid here.""Huh?"I said curiously and about to say something but cut off by Minoru "You start being a maid in 5 days""What 5 days? but that's next week." before I khew it he already went out the door saying "You'l be staying in this room" then closed the door. 'what i am going to do for the next 5 days?' I tought.


End file.
